


Integrative Trade Negotiations

by bboiseux



Series: Eating Out: Beau's Culinary Adventures Sampling the Finest of Exandrian Pussy [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Cassandra cocked her head, eyebrows raised, and then saluted Beau and sheathed the foil.  “You’ve never fought with a sword in your life.”A lopsided grin cracked Beau’s face.  “Nah.”“Then why did you suggest we do this?”Beau shrugged, “It got us away from the party didn’t it?”Beau sees Cassandra and likes what she sees.Reading Time:abt 15 mins
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Cassandra de Rolo
Series: Eating Out: Beau's Culinary Adventures Sampling the Finest of Exandrian Pussy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655416
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	Integrative Trade Negotiations

The blade of the foil whipped forward and, with an elegant twist, Beau’s own foil flew from her hand. If she’d been watching the blade, she would have seen it curve through the air until it landed, point first with a satisfying vibration, stuck in the ground. But she wasn’t watching the blade. She was watching the woman at the other end of the foil that was now leveled at Beau’s chest. A handsome woman with a sharp chin and a distinguished streak of white running through her hair. A woman clad in trousers and an elegant suit jacket. A woman with an arched eyebrow and a wry smile on her face. A woman Beau had heard a lot about since they’d arrived in Whitestone: Lady Cassandra De Rolo.

Cassandra cocked her head, eyebrows raised, and then saluted Beau and sheathed the foil. “You’ve never fought with a sword in your life.”

A lopsided grin cracked Beau’s face. “Nah.”

“Then why did you suggest we do this?”

Beau shrugged, “It got us away from the party didn’t it?”

A thin smile flickered on Cassandra’s lips, but she quickly glanced back towards the bright lights of Whitestone Castle and touched a hand to her hair, tucking a few stray mousy brown strands back in place. When she looked back at Beau, her face was set back into a regal stoniness—chin held high. “It’s a nice thought, but I can’t help but think you have ulterior motives.”

Beau took a step closer. “A friend did tell me you were the one in control around here. It’s pretty obvious why.”

Cassandra stiffened. “Your friend is misinformed.” She let out a quiet snort of air. “And even if they were right, there is a time and a place for negotiations. And they are not in the open air after drinking, despite what you … Emon merchants might think.”

Cassandra delivered the final words like a coup de grâce, but Beau simply frowned at the words until their meaning finally sank in. She chuckled. “Oh shit, you think I’m trying to make, like, a trade deal or something?”

“Or farming rights or access to residuum, yes. It is frankly insulting that you think me so naïve, miss.”

“I’m sorry—” Beau chuckled again. “—your ladyship, but is that what you think I’m out here for?” Beau gestured at her clothing—a simple dress in deference to Jester’s suggestion but cut loose around the legs with a nicely concealed slit to allow maximum movement.

“Do you deny that you came out here for reasons other than sword fighting?”

“Fuck yeah, I came out here for other reasons. Are you really telling me that you came out here to sword fight … at night … in the middle of a party … that you are hosting?”

Cassandra’s stony exterior didn’t crack, but it did warm, her face flushing in the cool moonlight. If she had been less refined, she would have spluttered. Instead, she simply collected herself. “I only saw a certain amount of entertainment in the prospect … although I did doubt your intentions given your …” Here she eyed Beau up and down. “… dress.”

“Speaking of dress,” said Beau, “You are putting out some clear signals.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Beau gave Cassandra another look. She stood ramrod straight and her stance made it clear that she was used to wearing the sword belt. That said something. But it was the rest of the outfit that did most of the talking. A full dress suit perfectly tailored to Cassandra’s slight build, a vest, pants pleated along the sides. And the way she carried herself. She didn’t strut like a peacock. No, she was reserved and serious, but the way she held her shoulders, the lean of her hips, the movement of her eyes around the room. Hell, the way she took up as much space as she wanted in a room regardless of her relative size. Put simply: Beau’s gaydar was blowing up.

“Look,” Beau said, “I’ve seen plenty of parties like these. There are rules. Maybe you just like to break the rules, so …” Here she gestured at Cassandra’s clothes. “But you’ve also been eyeing most of the girls I’ve been eyeing all night and, well, first, most of them are not interested and, second, even if they were interested, most of them won’t admit it. But,” said Beau, gesturing to her own body, “if I hadn’t worn a dress to satisfy a friend, I’d be rocking the same vibe.

“All I’m saying is that if you want to dance, let’s dance. And, if you want more, well …” Beau shrugged. “… I’m up for that too.”

She stepped up to Cassandra, whose cheeks had gone a vivid pink, and ran her fingers through Cassandra’s hair. When Cassandra didn’t pull away, Beau palmed the back of her head and pulled her down to her lips.

On the first kiss, Cassandra’s lips were tight, the kiss quick and tentative (not Beau’s preferred style, but some girls—women—needed it). But, as she pulled back, Beau scanned Cassandra’s face, saw her lips part, the quick flick of her tongue tasting the wetness of her lips, the slight dip of the head to chase after Beau’s lips. Beau smirked and launched herself up into Cassandra’s waiting mouth. Beau burned for her and the heat of their lips pulsed as she felt Cassandra’s hands rest on Beau’s hips. Beau locked Cassandra tight against her and felt the tug of Cassandra’s fingers through the dress, clutching tight at the fabric, pulling Beau closer until their bodies were separated only by a soft crush of fabric. Their tongues caressed each other as their lips grew slick. Beau’s other hand wrapped around Cassandra and clutched her close and one of Cassandra’s hands slipped into the slit in the dress, rested on Beau’s thigh.

When they separated, it was only to gasp for breath, their lips hovering just barely parted, and then they were together again, returning again and again to the sweet taste of the other’s mouth, massaging and licking and sucking each other’s lips, as their hands worked along the curves of their bodies.

Finally, Beau pushed away and tugged at Cassandra’s vest. “Too many layers. I want to taste all of you.”

Cassandra steadied herself, her hands still locked on Beau, her head still tilted down, close enough that Beau could feel her breath. “You move quickly.”

“Hey, I know what I like and you are definitely it.”

“And if I don’t have the same interest?”

Beau grinned. “Well, then say so and we’ll go our separate ways. But I have enough experience to know when a girl’s into me. If you’ve got other hang ups, then just say the word.”

Beau felt the twitch of desire in Cassandra’s hands, the instinct to hold tight, to find more to touch and caress.

“I suppose it’s just nerves.”

“I’m a master at overcoming nerves.”

Cassandra stepped back and rested one hand on the hilt of her sword. She looked between the blazing lights of the reception and Beau, standing so very close. Her eyes quickly sized up the situation and she made a decision. She turned quickly towards a wing of the castle. Over her shoulder, she said, “Follow me.”

They wandered through the winding halls of the castle, moving upwards to the second floor. Cassandra was on high alert, looking careful as they moved forward, clearly trying to keep this little tryst a secret. Following behind, Beau simply wished the suit jacket didn’t get in the way of what promised to be a well-toned ass.

Finally, Cassandra led her into a large bedroom, a desk piled with papers to one side, a large wardrobe and mirror to the other, and a four-poster bed in the center. That was about all the detail Beau took in before the door closed behind her and her eyes snapped back to Cassandra.

Cassandra grabbed Beau’s head with both hands and pulled her in. It was clumsy, unpracticed, and Beau had to adjust the tilt of her head a little to stop their teeth from clicking together, but it was also a very clear signal. Beau pushed back and slammed Cassandra against the door, feeling the satisfying vibration of the impact passing through Cassandra’s body. Cassandra gasped into Beau’s waiting mouth and Beau used her body to pin her in place, kissing her way from her mouth to her cheek to her ear, down her neck, thrilled by the tiny moans issuing from Cassandra. Cassandra’s fingers tangled in Beau’s hair, urging her on, and Beau was happy to oblige. Cassandra’s skin was delicious against Beau’s tongue, her thigh’s firm and unyielding in Beau’s hands.

“Too … many … clothes,” Beau gasped between tastes of Cassandra. She let go and started tangling with the buttons on the vest.

Cassandra lunged forward and captured Beau’s mouth, knocking her off balance, and the two of them stumbled away from the door, Beau’s hand’s grasping at the buttons. “I … didn’t know,” said Cassandra, as her lips fumbled wetly across Beau’s face, “That … a person … could feel this way.”

Beau ripped open the vest and tore Cassandra’s hands away as she pulled the vest and the suit jacket off and dropped them to the floor.

“Fuck,” Beau said, as Cassandra pulled at the straps on Beau’s dress, “If you like … this ….”

Their hands danced across each other’s bodies, fumbling with clasps and buttons and drawstrings, their path across the room measured by discarded boots and shirts and pants and bindings and other undergarments. Beau knocked against the bed, almost tumbling backwards, and, with a smile, spun Cassandra around and tossed her on the bed.

Cassandra caught herself and propped herself up on her elbows. Beau drank up the view as she worked her own underwear off and kicked it across the room. Cassandra’s hair had tumbled out of the tie at some point and now hung wild and frazzled behind her. Her eyes were hungrily taking in every inch of Beau and the slight smile on her lips made Beau think the judgment was good. Beau herself was liking the view. Cassandra’s body was slight, but solid and toned from years of careful martial training—arms lean and muscular, legs lithe, well-defined abs disappearing below the tiniest hint of a belly. Beau liked all kinds of bodies, but she had a special place for ones that could beat the shit out of her. If she put her mind to it, Beau had no doubt that Cassandra could beat the shit out of her.

Beau crawled up the bed, dragging her fingers across the inside of Cassandra’s thighs, leaning down to kiss the paths they traced. As her lips started up Cassandra’s belly, she brushed her thumb across Cassandra’s still covered mound of heat and smiled at the slit of wetness painting Cassandra’s underwear between her legs. Cassandra groaned and gripped Beau by the hair, tugging her upward.

“I need your whole body,” said Cassandra.

Beau was only too happy to comply.

Their naked bodies tangled, hands found new areas to test and explore. Cassandra traced shapes on Beau’s back, feeling every inch of skin, thrilling at every shifting muscle. Beau squeezed Cassandra close, caressing her hair, exploring her mouth with deep sloppy kisses. Everywhere their skin touched was fire. Every movement quickened their pulses. Their bodies blazed for each other.

Finally, Beau grabbed Cassandra’s arms and pinned them to the bed and Cassandra let out a surprised grunt before being silenced by Beau’s mouth again. Beau felt her jerk against her as she kissed back, hard and bruising, but then Cassandra bucked underneath and Beau flew to the side, flat on her back. Next to her, Cassandra was kicking off her drenched underwear.

“Other plans?” asked Beau, a sly smile spreading on her face.

Cassandra reached over and pulled Beau into a kiss. When they parted, Cassandra pushed Beau away and climbed on top, straddling Beau’s waist, and clamped her hands on Beau’s shoulders. Beau could feel the burning wetness of Cassandra’s pussy slide across her skin and she reached down and tangled her fingers in the lush kink of Cassandra’s pubic hair. Cassandra groaned again and began to rock back and forth, spreading her legs wide, pivoting her crotch and rubbing her slickness tight against Beau.

Cassandra was beautiful, head down, hair hanging wild over her face, eyes closed, lips twisted in a sweet grimace as tiny grunts and whimpers marked out the movements of her hips. Beau loved watching her twitch above her, grinding out her pleasure, taking the pleasure she wanted from Beau. Beau ran her hands along Cassandra’s body, down her abs, her thighs.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” said Beau.

Cassandra leaned back, moving her hands to Beau’s breasts and began to squeeze and massage as she ground out her pleasure. Beau licked her lips, exalting in the touch. Cassandra’s hips jerked violently against Beau’s now sticky drenched skin and she moaned into the air, her hands almost twisting Beau’s breasts.

Beau laughed into the pain. “Fuck.”

The laugh seemed to snap Cassandra out of her reverie, her eyes opened and her head snapped back to Beau. “Sorry. Sorry,” she said, her hips growing still, but her body not entirely able to stop the hunger between her legs.

“Sorry?” said Beau, gasping at the air, “You better stop apologizing and sit on my fucking face.”

Cassandra’s eyes went wide. “I—I—”

“I can tell that’s what you want. And I fucking want it too. Fucking drown me with your pussy.”

Beau reached up and pulled Cassandra into a kiss, deep and questing, Beau’s head tilted far back, Cassandra’s back rounded above, her thighs sliding down Beau’s torso, her pussy still hot and wet against Beau’s skin. Beau slide her hand down Cassandra’s ass and lovingly stroked the pink lips between Cassandra’s leg. Cassandra moaned and leaned into Beau’s hands. The little shudder that echoed through Cassandra’s body sent a thrill through Beau’s core.

Beau pulled back and peered up at Cassandra, who was panting, elbows on either side of Beau’s head. “I want to taste you,” said Beau. She gripped Cassandra’s buttocks and gave her a push.

There was a moment of hesitation, but then Cassandra began to shift, Beau kissing her way along Cassandra’s abdomen until Cassandra pushed herself up and straddled Beau’s head.

Beau had thought she was wet before, but now, Cassandra’s pussy hovering over her mouth, her nose taking in the aroma of Cassandra’ heat, Beau knew what it really meant to be wet. Pussy was awesome, possibly the most awesome thing in the world and Beau was fucking hungry for Cassandra.

She gave an excited lick and Cassandra sucked in a ragged breath. Cassandra’s pussy was covered in a thick mound of brown hair, her lips large, almost scarlet. Beau licked again, this time, running the tip of her tongue lightly along the outside. Cassandra grunted and gripped onto the headboard of the bed. Beau smiled and took a few more exploratory tastes. Cassandra tasted salty and savory but mixed with a hint of something almost bitter. It was new and exciting.

Beau could have just laid there all day, sampling Cassandra, but Cassandra had other ideas. With the next broad lick, Cassandra lowered herself to Beau’s waiting mouth. The smell of Cassandra was overwhelming, heady and strong like a sharp red wine, and Beau let her tongue go loose as Cassandra slowly swiveled her pussy across Beau’s face.

Cassandra’s legs tucked under Beau’s arms, her thighs hard and hot around Beau’s head, Beau’s hands massaging Cassandra’s ass, her tongue loose and sloppy, Cassandra rode Beau’s face. Oh, she was slow at first, her little swivels light and fleeting, her clit nuzzling against Beau’s nose with each turn. Little grunts with each tiny movement. But it wasn’t long before Beau’s voracious tongue had the desired effect. Cassandra’s fingers tangled in Beau’s hair, holding her tight, as Beau squeezed Cassandra to her and ate deeply, gulping and sucking at Cassandra’s juices. Beau moaned in delight as Cassandra picked up the pace, her hips flicking wildly across Beau’s face, her pussy dripping wet until Beau’s face glimmered with Cassandra’s wetness. Her every tug at Beau’s hair a match for the pulse of heat surging through her body.

Beau was in heaven. Cassandra’s thighs locked her in place and her every sense was overcome by Cassandra: she couldn’t hear anything but the chorus of groans and whimpers that accompanied Cassandra’s every move; she couldn’t see anything but Cassandra, balanced, perilous, shaky; she couldn’t breath for the heavy smell of Cassandra; she could taste only the rich violent flavor. And the feel. Oh god, the feel. Cassandra, locked in her own ecstasy, ignored any need from Beau and Beau desperately wanted to touch herself, to slide her fingers between her legs and stroke out her own pleasure. But she couldn’t. Her arms pinned under Cassandra’s thighs, Beau could only whine and squirm.

But that whining was just right to send Cassandra over the edge. She gasped and spread her legs wide, letting Beau’s tongue taste the deep pink of her pussy. Every muscle in her body tensed, her thighs, just moments before loosening their grasp, tightened around Beau’s head and then Cassandra went limp and she rested her head against the headboard with a sigh.

Beau gave a playful lick (after all, she was still buried in Cassandra’s pussy) and Cassandra bolted upright and, just as quickly, smacked Beau in the side of the head and fell to the side. She was breathing heavily and a beautiful blotchy red flush painted her neck and shoulders and chest.

Beau took a deep breath and slid her fingers between her legs, murmured at her own touch. “Good?”

Cassandra only nodded, eyes closed, mouth open.

“Awesome,” said Beau, “So, when you’re ready, it’s my turn.” She paused and flashed Cassandra a cocky smile. “Of course, if you’d rather, I’m wide open to a trade deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my sporadic smut series that I've decided to name "Eating Out: Beau's Culinary Adventures Sampling the Finest of Exandrian Pussy!" I'll update it whenever I feel like it and I'll proofread it just as much, but I promise it will be tons of fun ;)
> 
> I love comments and talking to all of you, so feel free to leave your thoughts! Even key smashes and extra kudos (<3) are cherished! (And if you want to comment, but don't want a response, just add *whisper* to your comment). What do you think of this first entry in the series? Hot enough? Is more hotness needed in future entries? (The answer is always yes.)


End file.
